Some embodiments may relate to screw covers for covering the head of a screw and, more particularly, to a dome shaped aluminum cover that is bonded over the head of a self-tapping concrete screw on the exterior surface of a metal structure in order to conceal the screw head while providing a watertight seal around the screw head.
Self-tapping concrete screws are typically used for mounting metal structures to concrete walls and decks of building structures. Commonly known as TAPCON screws, the self-tapping concrete screws are usually painted a distinct color, such as blue, and have a tapered head for flush mount within a countersunk bore. Examples of aluminum and other metal structures that may be mounted to concrete surfaces using self-tapping concrete screws include, but are not limited to window and door frames and tracks, as well as hurricane shutter tracks. Often, the metal structures have pre-drilled holes with countersunk bores surrounding the hole for receiving the self-tapping concrete screws. The frusto conical shape of the screw head seats within the countersunk bore so that the top of the screw head is flush with the exposed surface of the metal structure.
Due to the distinct color of TAPCON screws, the screw heads are easily visible on the exposed surfaces of the metal structures. This tends to present a rather industrial and generally unpleasant appearance, particularly in residential structures such as single family homes and condominium buildings.
A further problem associated with exterior mounting of structures using self-tapping concrete screws is exposure to the elements and penetration of moisture between the screw and metal structure, as well as into the concrete wall or deck of the building. In particular, moisture is able to enter between the screw head and the countersunk bore of the metal structure and along the length of the screw within the concrete structure of the building. Overtime, the screw corrodes and eventually fails. This may result in dislodging of the mounted metal structure. Additionally, entry of moisture within the interior of the concrete can cause structural damage, as well as mold and mildew within the interior of the building structure.
Accordingly, there remains a definite and urgent need for an inexpensive and simple device that can seal the head of TAPCON screws and the surrounding countersunk bore and/or screw hole in mounted metal structures while also concealing the screw head from view. More particularly, there is a need for a simple device that can be quickly and easily installed to conceal the heads of TAPCON screws and blend with the surrounding metal (e.g., aluminum) structures, while providing a water tight seal around the screw head.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed and presented to facilitate disclosure of some embodiments, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the attached claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is it known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.